With A Little Help
by AlexMcElwee
Summary: The Powers that Be finally notice that The Slayer may need a little more help from them. But will another slightly insane teenager who gets headache inducing visions really help?
1. Mission Time

**A/N : Hey guys! This story had just randomly popped into my head one night. It was actually going to be a Buffy fan going to help them but I saw the episode "The Zeppo" It was about Xander, and him freaking out about being cool. And him getting in with the wrong crowd and ending up driving around with the living dead. While of course everyone else is dealing with an apocalypse. And in the episode Giles asks for help for some mythical seers. So I thought if they said no to the help, what if the PtB helped instead? Ya know, like Doyle from Angel. Ok this is long, just thought id explain that. So the story starts in about the middle of Season 3. Before Faith goes all psycho killer. Enjoy! **

Someone was knocking on my door. I decided to ignore it. Everyone knew my policy on not waking me up before 11. I rolled over to see the clock only read, 10:30. So I was due another half an hour. Well, I thought I was until the earth shattering scream of my over taker pierced through my door.

"REID WILLIAMS YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR IM PLOWING THE DOOR DOWN AND IM DRAGING YOU OUT MYSELF!"

I was so surprised (I really shouldn't have been) that I flipped off my bed. Landing on my stomach with a groan. I lay on the cold marble for a second, pondering if it was really that important or if I could survive the strangling and get my half an hour of sleep. I decided that I really didn't feel like dying at the hands of my over taker this morning and got ready for the day.

Taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth and hair. I went back into my room, heading over to my dresser. I ruffled through it, finding what I would wear today. Deciding to play it simple, I just through on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. Grabbing my white studded belt from its hook near the entrance of my room, and a black hoodie I was ready for the day.

I walked into the kitchen feeling a little peeved at losing my precise sleep for today when I saw my over taker sitting at the table with a large smile on her face. I walked up to her, arms crossed over my chest.

"What could possibly be so important to wake me up before 11? I need my beauty sleep people!" I said, shooting my over taker a glare before walking to the cupboard and grabbing a cereal bowl and a box of Fruit Loops. Getting the milk out of the fridge, and pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I walked over and sat across the table from my over taker. The smile was still on her face, but had a little anger in her eyes from my statement.

"Well, your majesty, im sorry to awake you." She said in a mocking tone before continuing. " But, I just got a message from the PtB office. They said they need you there a soon as possible. Something urgent it seems. Maybe a mission?" The hope in the last question making me think she just wanted me out of the house. But I didn't care. This was big, this was beyond big! Finally getting a mission from the PtB! I had been training for this my whole life. And now I was finally going to get my shot.

I basically bolted through the door after finishing my breakfast. Running down the street to office district. Getting a summons from the PtB, a.k.a. Powers that Be, was not a little thing that happened every day. And a summons for someone my age was something even more rare.

But apparently my powers were kind of useful out there in the world. I got these powers because I well died. Oh no, that isn't right. See I didn't really die. I was about to die but the PtB sort of froze time and came to me.

I was just walking down the street one day in L.A. I was only 12, and I was coming home from school. I looked down the street and saw a man, in about his 20s trying to steal a purse from an old lady. Being the knuckle headed idiot I am, I ran to try to help the lady. Catching the man by surprise when I jumped on his back and bit him in the shoulder to let the old lady go. Apparently this man was crazier than I thought. He had let go of the old lady, only to flip me off my back and slam me into the ground. While pain exploded through every part of my body, the man pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at me. I could see the crazy gleam in this mans eyes. The slight smirk on his face that showed me he was going to enjoy killing a poor innocent 12 year old girl. He was about to shoot when everything froze. I got up as quick as I could, thinking it was a trick. So before the trick ended, I kicked the man, that was about to kill me, in the balls. Nothing happened though. He didn't even move. Then a flash of light, lit up before me and two people stood in front of me. Two normal looking people. One man, wearing khaki pants and a button down shirt. And a women, wearing a similar outfit, only the girl version. They gave me a choice, be saved and come train and work for the PtB or die by being shoot in the head by a raving lunatic. I obviously chose the first choice, not liking the idea of dying. They smiled at my answer and the man snapped his fingers. Teleporting us, to the realm where I now live.

I sat in the mans office while he explained to me what I just agreed to do. Apparently I had a gift of sight. I had had it since I was born actually. While I was growing up I would have these dreams. Mainly random snippets of points in time that I had actually come across later in time. For example, I once dreamt of what looked like the view of a mans arm while someone was lying down. Then 3 years later, I was at camp and lied down on the table listening to the counselor taking about rockets when I saw that same exact arm as I saw in my dream so long ago.

Now supposedly, choosing to come her, I had basically a power boost. The power mainly came from touch. I would get flashes of information about the person I had made contact with in random snippets. Random images or phrases that would help in the long run. And also if the higher ups needed to show me something they would apparently send visions to me when needed. The man explaining these things to me, reached out his hand to me, offering to let me try with him. I hesitantly, went out an touched his hand, and screamed in pain. Images flowed across my eyes. I could see the man. A big smile on his face, people surrounding him in a blur. I heard someone say, "Congratulations!" to him and shake his hand. That's when I opened my eyes to the office I had been in before, on the floor grasping my head in pain. The wicked head ache I had gotten was not appreciated. The man was kneeling down next to me, with concern written across his face. I looked him in the eye and told him, "Something good is going to happen to you soon." He had smiled down at me, then took me to meet my over taker.

My over taker was nice. I loved her like a mother. You see, because I was so young, I needed someone to look after me. So they gave me an over taker. Sort of like a nanny. Her name was Carla, and she always wanted kids. So she took the chance to take me in. The first year there was kind of a shock. I was only 12, and it had just noticed I would never see my family again. But Carla helped me through the depression of my loss. Not taking it as an insult to her. It was hard to lost family, and she had understood. She had given me the space and time to adjust and it had helped me. Now only in dark moments do I think about my lost family, but its all in the past now.

Carla had helped me with my visions through the years. Helping me over come the pain that came with them, even though it didn't make it completely go away. But visions came randomly, and made no sense to me. Always about people I didn't know. But there really were few, seeing as nothing really bad could happen in this dimension.

Through my thoughts, I didn't notice I finally stood in front of the building I was looking for. It was a simple building, gray, with a red door. Only two floors, and it sort of looked like a police station inside, with private rooms for everyones offices. I had never been to the second floor. That's where all the people went who were being assigned missions. To my surprise, the secretary pointed me towards the elevator leading to the second floor, telling me they were waiting for me. And that I better hurry up. I raced to the elevator, and waiting as it strolled up to the top floor.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a white room. Just a big white room. I stepped out of the elevator with a confused expression. I cautiously entered the room and said, "Um, sorry im late." Then a voice came out of no where. "We knew you were going to be late, we are the PtB after all."

"Um, ok." I responded lamely.

"Reid Williams, we called you here for a mission, are you willing to accept?" The mysterious voice asked. I answered, yes, of course. Which the bodiless voice responded, "We knew you would." When they didn't say anything else, I asked the question that was on my mind all day.

"So, who am I helping?" Hoping I got someone cool.

That's when the bodiless voice said the last thing I would have expected.

" The Slayer, Buffy Summers."


	2. Who's My Cousin?

**Previously on 'With A Little Help'**

"_ReidWilliams, we called you here for a mission, are you willing to accept?" The mysterious voice asked. I answered, yes, of course. Which the bodiless voice responded, "We knew you would." When they didn't say anything else, I asked the question that was on my mind all day._

"_So, who am I helping?" Hoping I got someone cool._

_That's when the bodiless voice said the last thing I would have expected._

"_The Slayer, Buffy Summers."_

Now that, that I had not expected. Me helping The Slayer? How could I, a 17 year old girl, help the all mighty Slayer?

I walked home in silence. But on the inside my mind was racing. I, apparently, was the only one who could take on this job. The Slayer, and her tendencies to not listen to adults, needed someone her own age. Someone she could trust and bond with, and relate to. I was the same age as her.

Although, this mission was trickier than it seemed. I also have to keep an eye on the other Slayer, Faith Lehane. She was apparently destined, the bodiless people told me, to take sides with the wrong team. The voices cryptically told me that I would find out all the information 'in due time.' People and their need to be confusing and not straight forward bugged the crap out of me.

After my nice chat with the Voices Of The White Room,(VWR) which I now chose to call them. I headed back to my house, to collect my things.

The VWR told me I would be instated as a transfer student from Connecticut. I would go to Sunnydale High and befriend the Slayer and then I was pretty much on my own. My task was to help The Slayer and Co. To help them stay on top of there whole Hell Mouth situation. The visions would come when I needed them. Either through contact, like usual, or from the PtB.

As the ramblings in my head continued, yes I did have a tendency to ramble a little when I was nervous, I found my way home. The second I opened to door, I was tackled by Carla, and then forced to tell her everything that had happened. I told her about the white room, my mission, and everything. After my story ended, I swear you could see the cloud of smoke that was created from her running so fast to get everything packed. Actually, she had already packed my stuff. All of my stuff. She really wanted the house to herself. Then she practically shoved me out the door after kissing me on the cheek.

I walked out of the elevator to the white room for a second time today. The VWR greeted me, asking me if I was prepared for this big mission. I looked up confused at the blank white ceiling above me. It was hard talking to people who you couldn't see.

"Well actually," I said. "I do have a couple questions." They told me to ask, and they would answer if they could. I nodded, "Ok, first, where am I staying? I mean cause, im not old enough to live by myself. And I really don't feel like getting arrested or something, with cops thinking I ran away or something. And, I really don't think im ready to live alone – no, no im not. I'm only- I'm only 17. And-And… oh im rambling, sorry." After my apology, I thought I heard a soft chuckle out in the distance.

"Actually," the VWR responded. "You will be staying with a cousin of yours. It seems you have family in Sunnydale. Or at least you had family there before you came here. Its quite convenient really. I do not like altering peoples memories, it's a messy job." I was quite surprised I actually had family! I had given up on the hope of people being related to me after the whole 'dying' thing.

"So who is 'cousin' of mine?" I asked curiously.

" Well your cousins name is Willow, Willow Rosenburg."

(Sorry sort chapter but… im lazy. And I feel like doing a time skip soooooo. Yeah. Ill have some flashbacks in the next chap describing what else happened in this scene but I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE AWKWARD WILLOW MOMENTS!)


	3. Awkward Moments&Super Powered Jackets

_Previously on With A Little Help_

"_Actually," the VWR responded. "You will be staying with a cousin of yours. It seems you have family in Sunnydale. Or at least you had family there before you came here. Its quite convenient really. I do not like altering peoples memories, it's a messy job." I was quite surprised I actually had family! I had given up on the hope of people being related to me after the whole 'dying' thing. _

"_So who is 'cousin' of mine?" I asked curiously._

" _Well your cousins name is Willow, Willow Rosenburg."_

I walked up the porch steps with trepidation in every step. I knew I shouldn't be scared, the VWR told me that the Rosenbergs already knew I was coming. Apparently, under the pretenses that my family was killed in a fire. I was not home at the time, saving me from my death. But now I needed family to stay with, and they were the closest family that was still alive. Kind of depressing story, but it worked.

I stood on the porch, staring at the brown door in front of me. Even though I was on a mission, I still didn't like intruding on these peoples lives.

Although the voices did tell me that it would basically be me and my cousin for the most part. The Rosenberg elders traveled a lot for work and were barely home. I hadn't asked what they did for a living cause, well, I didn't really care.

I readjusted my new super powered coat with an iron clutch, trying to put off knocking on the door, I remembered how I had gotten this amped up article of clothing not so long ago.

"_Wait, ok. I have another question. Are you seriously sending a 17 year old girl, who gets mind numbing visions onto the front lines? With nothing? No super powers? No weapons? No defense? Its like you want me to die!" I said, dramatically throwing my arms in the air. _

_Apparently the voices contemplated this for a second. _

"_You are quite right Reid. Okay, here is what we will do. Take your sweat shirt off and place it on the ground." _

_I did as I was told, removing my black hoodie and placing it on the ground. I slowly backed away, not expecting what would happen next. There was a blast of blinding light suddenly, that surrounded my jacket. And then suddenly, it was done. _

"_This has been made specifically for you, Reid. Here's how it works. It will act as a shield of sorts. When you cross your arms in an X while wearing it, and impenetrable shield will surround your body. It will be like an extra layer of skin, but to thin for you or anyone to notice. It runs on mystical energy, but since you'll be working on the hell mouth we are not worried it will run out of power so easily." _

_I slowly walked over, and picked up my now super powered sweat shirt. I tugged it on over my head, it feeling no different than it had before. _

"_There is a weakness though. Nothing can be perfect, it shall be your Achilles heal. See that white symbol underneath your hood behind you?" _

_I turned my neck and grabbed the fabric, and pulled it towards me to see what they were talking about. There was indeed a symbol underneath my hood. I was small. It basically looked like 3 intersecting ovals. _

"_That is the weak spot, the only spot that wont be covered by the shield. Be wary of this spot, and do not entrust its position to many. Anything can happen out there." The VWR said in a dreary tone. Then changing his tone from dreary to cheerful in a second he said, _

"_There is a feature that I hope you will like. Since this was made for you, just 'think' at the jacket and it will turn into whatever type of shirt or jacket you want. But it will always have a hood, so as to conceal the weak spot. Oh, and if the jacket runs out of power, it will turn white." _

_Taking all this information in, I 'thought' at my coat, and in a second I was wearing a black sleeveless jean jacket. With a hood added of course._

"_Ok," I said to seemingly no one. "This is really awesome." _

As I started at the brown door, random thoughts jumped through my head in my nervousness. Like 'Since my name is Reid, do they think I'm a boy?' or 'Will I like my cousin?' or, the worst of them all, 'What if I die? I don't like dying. It almost happened once and I didn't want it to happen again.' But I slowly got past all my thoughts and verily raised my hand to the doorbell.

I pushed the slightly glowing button, and heard the bell bounce through the house like a rubber ball. I heard someone yell 'Ill get it!' inside the house, and I saw a shadow of someone through the window of the door. A scattered, nervous thought ran through my brain, RUN, but I kept my feet planted. I had to do this, I had a mission.

The door was opened in front of me. A girl, about my age, with red-ginger-hair and bright green eyes answered the door. I don't really think she was expecting to see me. The smile she had on her face dropped, and I looked down in embarrassment.

"Um,hello." The girl said to me. I looked up, and scratched the back of my neck.

"Um, hey." I said awkwardly back. "Is this the Rosenberg house?"

The girl looked a little taken back by the question, I also saw a little fear in her eyes. Like I was going to turn out to be a vampire or something that usually ran through these parts.

"Yeah, why?" She responded in a hesitant tone. Ok, here goes.

"Well, um, I think s-someone contacted you or your parents but um, I'm your cousin, Reid." I almost gasped with relief as the girls eyes widened in understanding. The smile came back upon the girls face.

"We were wondering when you would get here. Im sorry to hear about your family," I shrugged. Not really knowing how to respond. "My mom and dad aren't here right now though. Their on a business trip. But." The girls face looked, well I didn't really know, it had some sort of emotion.

I put my hands to my hips, giving a slightly scared/angry puppy dog look and said, "So your just gonna leave me out on the street huh?" I turned around dramatically and continued.

"That's just fine. Good way to make a first good impression of your cousin! I'll just go get eaten by something!"

I turned back to the girl, who looked slightly afraid that I was telling the truth and did the first thing that came to mind. I closed my right eye, screwed up my face, and stuck my tongue at her. She looked slightly shocked at my display of childishness.

I laughed at the awe struck girl standing before me, until she followed along. Our laughter rang through the air like a fire trucks siren. It felt good to laugh with someone my own age.

The laughter lasted for a couple seconds then died down when I said, "I am rather funny, aren't I?" The red head then noticed I was still standing outside when she ushered me into the house and closed the door behind her. The house was very bland from where I saw. Brown and off white colors.

The girl turned around in front of me and stuck out her hand. "Oh, im Willow by the way." Forgetting that I sometimes get visions from contact with people, I reached forward and grasped my cousins hand and said, "Reid." I thankfully got no vision from this encounter, and released Willows hand.

I heard the scrapping of a chair from another room, and a girl around my age came walking through a hallway off to my right. She had blond hair down to her shoulders, and had this air about her that I could sense was, 'don't ever get in a fight with her.'

"Hey Will! What's taking so…Hello." She said, breaking off mid sentence when she finally noticed me. I stood there awkwardly, semi smiling at this stranger. Willow, picking up on the 'we don't know each other' vibe, intervened and so, "Oh!" Throwing her hands up in the air, in the process.

"Buffy, this is Reid. Reid, this is Buffy."

A/N: Okay, chapter 3! Even though like no ones reading this, I don't care! Its getting my Buffy obsession out… sorta. Any way, does anyone know what Willows house looks like? I think we've only seen like her kitchen, bedroom, and part of her living room… but I think that's it. I don't even remember seeing the front of her house… Anyway… I think Buffy might almost beat up Reid in the next chapter. So next chapter! VIOLENCE, ACTION, AND VISIONS!

Till next time.


	4. A Vision Of Death And A Violent Slayer

_Previously on With A Little Help…_

"_Hey Will! What's taking so…Hello." She said, breaking off mid sentence when she finally noticed me. I stood there awkwardly, semi smiling at this stranger. Willow, picking up on the 'we don't know each other' vibe, intervened and so, "Oh!" Throwing her hands up in the air in the process._

"_Buffy, this is Reid. Reid, this is Buffy."_

**Buffy POV**

This girl, Reid, was standing awkwardly next to Willow. She looked up to meet my eyes for a second, and I was surprised to find a pair shockingly bright green eyes looking at me. Almost the exact same shade of Willows, if not a little brighter.

The girl had dark dirty blonde hair that seemed to reflect a slight reddish hue in the sun light. Her outfit was normal enough, black jeans, a white tee shirt, with a black sleeveless jean jacket over it. The only thing that struck me odd was the black hood on the jacket.

She looked harmless enough. Although my Slayer senses were tingling. Like there was something not so normal about her.

I slowly approached the girl, sticking my hand out towards her.

"Um, yeah. Hi, im Buffy."

Reid seemed wary to shake hands, seemingly fighting an inner battle. But she grabbed my hand any way.

"Hi, im-"

The girl had just enough time to scream, "Son of a bitch!" before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell to her knees. Clutching her head in pain.

**Reid POV**

I felt my eyes roll back in my head. I fell to my knees, clutching my head in pain.

Flashes of images flew in front of my eyes. All the while, pain coursing through my head like someone was forcing a hot drill through my brain.

I heard someone speak, "Want, take, have." Flashes of Buffy, and a dark haired girl walking down an alley. I heard someone scream, "Faith no!" The images flashed again and I saw a man, lying against a wall in an alley. A stake sized hole right where his heart was.

The pain started to slowly subside. I could feel my surroundings again. I was still on my knees on the floor of my cousins house. I could feel eyes on me.

I groaned a little from the receding pain. I carefully opened my eyes to the world again. I slowly got off my knees to a standing position. Buffy and Willow were both giving me these looks that made me feel like I was insane. Wide eyes, and slightly open mouths. Yet I could see a little worry in Willows eyes, which comforted me a bit.

I looked to Buffy, who, instead of worry like my cousin, had a hint of doubt and anger in her eyes. The silence in the room was splintering, like it was daring someone to break it. I really did not like the stares I was receiving so I spoke.

"What?" The only thing I could think of under the pressure of there stares. Then I said something really dumb. "You would think the Slayer and her best friend would be used to the weird by now."

Shit. I just said the completely wrong thing to say right now, didn't I?

I watched Buffys face go from confusion, to anger. Anger towards me. Shit again. And before I knew it, Buffy was right in front of me. I could practically feel the anger and confusion ebbing off of her. We were about the same height, so she was looking me straight in the eye when she said, "How do you know that?"

"How do I know what?" I said, a little mockingly. Which was probably the wrong thing to do at the moment, but it was in my nature to joke during tense situations. Her eyes flared as my lippy comment passed my lips. I unconsciously started backing slowly towards the door.

"That I'm the Slayer." Buffy said to me, in a cold tone. By now I was about a foot from the door with my back to it.

"Oh, so you admit it?" I said back. I watched her anger peak as she threw her fist back. Seeing as I was about to get decked, I crossed my arms over my chest in an X, hoping that this 'shield' the VWR gave me actually worked.

Buffy slammed her palm into my crossed arms, and I went flying through the door. Breaking it, and tumbling backwards onto Willows front yard. When I finally stopped, I bounced back onto my feet. Thanking what ever god out there that this jacket-shield thing actually worked.

Mentally checking all my body parts to see if anything was broken, I decided that the coat actually worked in protecting me from the wrath of the Slayer. Actually, flying threw the air like that was actually kind of fun…

"Hey Buffy! That was fun, can we do it again?"

The Slayer then jumped from Willows porch and landed 10 feet from me.

"What are you?" She said in a straight voice, pushing herself into a fight position. Shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans, I said,

"Well I'm a Pieces. What are you?" Buffy apparently did not like this fact about me, and commenced to charge straight at me, firing a punch straight at my chest. I lowered myself into a strong position and caught Buffys punch. I felt the strength of the punch vibrate through my body to the ground. The surprised face on the Slayer made me crack up. I started chuckling to myself, but became serious again when Buffys face turned from surprise to anger again.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow it down. I thought the Slayer didn't attack humans? I guess your breaking that policy." I said to her, trying to get her to stop trying to kill me.

"Now if you want to avoid a dark haired friend of yours killing a human at sometime in the next few days. I would suggest stop trying to kill me."


End file.
